


No Longer Afraid

by IDidItForTheFanfic



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Blow Jobs, Drarry, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, WIP, Work In Progress, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2020-09-06 10:42:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20290138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IDidItForTheFanfic/pseuds/IDidItForTheFanfic
Summary: The only thing that Draco Malfoy wants, is Harry Potter in his bed.





	No Longer Afraid

**Author's Note:**

> this is a fic I am currently working on, it is unfinished but I am dying for feed back so enjoy and tell me what you think

Draco leaned down and kissed Harry roughly, twisting his long pale fingers through Harry's jet black hair. he then pulled on Harry's hair lightly, making him groan, "Malfoy…"

Draco chuckled and kissed the side of Harry's mouth, "What? Is there something the matter, Potter?"

"I-I-I-," Draco began to kiss down along Harry's jaw, and Harry found that he was having trouble speaking. "Shite!"  
Draco kissed Harry hard, using his weight to back Harry up against the wall. He pinned Harry's wrists firmly to the wall, holding him in place. He then nipped Harry’s lower lip, tugging it playfully with his teeth, causing Harry to moan. To Draco, the sounds of pleasure were an invitation, and he pushed his tongue deep into Harry’s mouth. Harry leaned forward, straining against Draco’s grip trying to return the passion, but Draco held him fast and aggressively used his tongue to remind Harry of his place. After a moment, Harry submitted and his body relaxed beneath Draco’s.

Draco could feel each moan and breath that escaped Harry’s lungs, and it pleased him like nothing else. There was a very primitive sense to it, some hardwired, raw and instinctual need to mark what he had claimed. This boy was his and his alone, he never wanted anyone else to hear those precious wanton noises. Draco broke the kiss panting and gazed down at Harry; glasses askew, face flushed red, pupils dilated, and gasping for breath. It was the animalistic instinct to possess, it made Draco’s heart pound and filled him with a heated desire. All walls and masks and facades would crumble, leaving him unsteady and unafraid. 

"God dammit Harry," Draco groaned. "How do you always do this to me?"

"I'm sorry," Harry said in a daze. "Do what? You're the one doing everything."

"Oh, come now, that's not true," Draco whispered as he used his knee to nudge Harry’s legs apart slightly. He then softly pressed his lips to Harry’s neck and abruptly started sucking and biting hard all over the skin, leaving mark after mark on Harry. "You're turning me on, Potter."

Harry moaned and his hips bucked involuntarily, "Draco…."

Draco smirked and nipped at an unmarked area on Harry's neck, "Do I turn you on as well?"

Harry groaned, "Oh just shut up and kiss me, Malfoy."

Without warning Draco attacked Harry's mouth with a passion, melding his tongue with Harry's. He let go of Harry's hands and grabbed his shirt tightly. It was one of Harry's nicer shirts, a crisp white button up for more formal occasions. Draco gripped the shirt and tore it open, causing buttons to fly off and scatter across the floor. He tugged it down Harry's arms, tossed the ruined shirt over his shoulder, an raked his nails down Harry's back, leaving behind long red scratches, causing Harry to cry out in pain. Draco stopped, expecting Harry to push him away, but instead Harry slipped his hands beneath Draco's shirt and dragged his nails down his back, leaving his own marks.

Draco groaned and kissed Harry's neck, pressing his body closer to Harry's, "I want you."

Harry make a soft noise of frustration, and pulled at Draco's shirt, trying desperately to get it off of him. Draco smirked and lifted his arms above his head, allowing Harry to slip his shirt off.

Harry pulled him close again and pressed a hot kiss to Draco's shoulder, making him shiver. Harry smiled slightly and whispered softly against Draco's alabaster skin, "I know."

Draco groaned loudly and grabbed Harry's hips, smashing his lips down on Harry's mouth, kissing him hungrily. Both of them had gone through life with a heavy feeling of emptiness inside of them, but when skin met skin and lips ravished lips in a messy kiss, the emptiness would fade away. It was a feeling of wholeness that both men craved and relied on the other to provide.

A familiar feeling of warmth shot through Harry's body and he moaned into Draco's mouth, grinding his hips roughly against him.

"Fucking hell, Potter," Draco growled reaching to grope Harry's arse roughly. "You're impatient today aren't you?"

Harry didn't have time to react or respond before Draco hastily undid his belt and tugged his trousers down. He quickly slipped his hand into Harry's pants and grasped him firmly. Harry inhaled sharply and let out a low moan and Draco was moaning right along with him, all while trying to ignore how uncomfortably tight his own trousers were quickly becoming. Draco stroked Harry's length slowly, making sure to take his time with the action, and his eyes darkened with a lustful intent, "I love the feeling of you, hot and hard in the palm of my hand."

Draco briefly brushed his thumb over the tip of Harry's head, watching as his eyes fluttered shut and he groaned, his knees starting to shake, "Draco…."

Draco's breath hitched as he felt a slight wetness drip onto his thumb from where it rested on Harry's head, "You want me too, don't you?"

Draco pumped him once and Harry let out a needy moan, "Yes…"

Draco smirked and kissed the underside of Harry's jaw, "Say it."

"I-I-I," Harry moaned again, louder than before and trembling as Draco pumped him once more, slightly harder. "I want you."

Draco sucked on Harry's Adam's apple, "Go on then, tell me to fuck you."

Harry gasped sharply, bucking his hips, as Draco suddenly pumped him hard and he cried out, "Draco, fuck me!"

The tightness in Draco's crotch was unbearable and he licked his lips. He swiftly removed his hand from Harry's pants and flipped him around, roughly shoving him  
onto their bed. Draco jumped on top of Harry, kissing him hard and heavy. He started to unbuckled his belt and Harry's hands quickly joined; a moment later what was left of Draco's clothes were on the floor. Draco stroked Harry's erection softly, his nails grazing the sensitive skin, making Harry hiss.

"If you want me to fuck you," Draco said huskily, pulling back and getting up on his knees so he towered over Harry. "Then you'll have to suck me off first."

Harry smirked and moved to sit on his knees in front of Draco. He ran one finger slowly up Draco’s shaft, making him let out an obscenely lustful moan. Harry grasped Draco firmly and licked his head.

“I swear to God, Potter,” Draco snarled, fisting Harry’s hair roughly and yanking his head back so he could look the other boy in the eye. “If you keep teasing me like that, you won’t be coming tonight.”

Harry’s smirk turned into a smile and he winked at Draco, “Yes, sir.”

Harry licked Draco’s head again, but then quickly took nearly all of him into his mouth. Draco gasped sharply as Harry lavished him with his tongue and sucked him slow and hard. He hissed when Harry started to graze the highly sensitive skin and take him in even deeper. Draco, still fisting Harry’s hair, pulled him closer, forcibly fucking Harry’s face. It was moments like this that Draco craved the most, when love battled lust and everything else would fade away. Harry went from sucking to roughly swallowing and Draco groaned, thrusting against his face. He could feel himself getting closer, Harry was just too good at doing this. His body tensed as he went over the edge and he could feel Harry licking, sucking, and swallowing up all of his come, and it did nothing but turn him right back on again.

Draco released Harry’s hair and shoved him onto his back, pinning him down and kissing him roughly, smiling when he tasted himself on Harry’s lips.

“Mmm, you did a good job, Potter,” Draco growled. “Now I think I’d like to see you on your hands and knees screaming my name, what do you think?”

Harry was out of breath and panting, but he still raised his head so he could catch Draco's lips once more, and gasping he responded, "Oh fucking hell yes, hurry up and fuck me already."

Draco's expression changed to one of smug pleasure, he relished the feelings that came from making Harry foulmouthed and needy like that. He smirked victoriously, "All in good time, love."

Draco dragged a finger up the length of Harry's throat. He stopped and used his hand to hold Harry's head in place and he ran his thumb over Harry's lips. His heart was pounding and he gave a heaving sigh, his breath rustling Harry's hair, "I want to take you now, but I want to hear you beg and scream first. So this is what's going to happen, I'm going to tie you up, Potter. I'm going to tie you up and be as rough with you as I damn well please, understood?"

Draco released his grip on Harry's face and head and Harry automatically nodded.

Draco smiled and kissed him chastely, "Good boy."


End file.
